


维纶的恩泽 The Card

by hengfous



Category: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_62920e7</p><p>维纶&安度因。是&不是x。分级：K（全年龄）。</p><p>没啥我就是觉得这卡的设定特别有爱所以脑洞收不住了（（（</p><p>【脑洞来源：http://imglf1.ph.126.net/oY-J-uWq-Goop7zBERLlRw==/6608586051446308363.jpg】【炉石图片来源见右下角水印】</p>
            </blockquote>





	维纶的恩泽 The Card

维纶的恩泽 The Card

 

维纶&安度因。是&不是x。分级：K（全年龄）。

没啥我就是觉得这卡的设定特别有爱所以脑洞收不住了（（（

【脑洞来源：http://imglf1.ph.126.net/oY-J-uWq-Goop7zBERLlRw==/6608586051446308363.jpg】【炉石图片来源见右下角水印】

 

“呃……如果方便的话，能不能问一下，那个是德莱尼的某种……圣物或者……风俗吗？”

“什么？哦，你说这个。”

临时被抓到问路的向导半晌才明白人类幼童指的是什么东西。德莱尼人苦笑着放低手心里闪烁着微光的卡片，把它凑到这个小家伙的目光下。

圣光会指引你的道路。安度因默默念诵卡片上细长的手写体通用语。

“与其说是风俗，不如说是先知的个人爱好。”圣骑士苦笑着补充，“从我有记忆以来，先知时常发一些这样的小玩意儿给他的祭司。有的时候其他人也会顺便遭殃。”

“这应该说是个灾难现场。”他又说。刚刚他给新来的人类男孩指路，顺便收信的时候，这张小卡片掉了出来。由于德莱尼人的表情——安度因还不熟悉这个种族的表情，那可以被称之为惭愧吗——堪称惨烈，而且每个德莱尼人收到这种卡片时的神情都是这个样子，相差无几。好奇了几天之后，小王子终于决定鼓起勇气开口询问。

毕竟他在埃索达是外乡人，多了解当地人的习俗是应该的。

“维纶有这样的爱好？”安度因有点意外。如果在暴风城，领袖给人民发放这样的卡片的话……也不是不行，但是时间久了，就需要忧虑一下个人崇拜的后果。伯瓦尔刚走的那段时间里……

小王子心里突然一阵绞痛。算了还是别想了……

德莱尼人没有注意到这个孩子的不安，他的注意力仍然放在安度因的问题上：“我们都习以为常了。先知就像是空气或者圣光一样无所不在。曾经有个家伙想恶作剧，一直拒收先知的卡片，第三天他的信箱被撑爆了。”

安度因难以置信地瞪着这个圣骑士，直到对方哈哈大笑起来，王子才确定这真的是一个笑话。

他也笑起来。

“喜欢就送你吧。我手上有一打。”德莱尼把魔法卡片丢给人类幼童，“既然你来到我们的城市，先知说不定也会给你发。说不定你也可以开始收集了。”

“收集？”

“总是十几句二十几句箴言翻来覆去的，当然让人有种想要收集齐全的冲动啊。”

和向导告别以后，安度因在埃索达银行附近找到一把椅子，坐下来，摩挲着他的卡片。对于德莱尼人来说这张卡片可能只是袖珍大小，但是安度因整只手掌都有点遮不住它。它的背面描绘着德莱尼和埃索达文化中常见的深粉色发光线条，正面和文字则闪耀着微弱的淡金色光芒。

安度因意识到自己真的很喜欢它。

他把卡片放在大腿上。德莱尼人的城市——飞艇？——在一个星期之前曾经令年轻的王子瞠目结舌。前几天他总是弄不清哪条阶梯通向纳鲁之座，只好到处找人问。幸好德莱尼人对他都很亲切。这几天，迷路的问题好了一些，失眠又开始困扰他。呃，怎么说呢，这里有些……太亮了。好像随便一个东西都在发光。

生活环境换了总会有点不适应，不过他能克服的。安度因搓了搓脸。他是来学习的，不是来享乐的。如果因为这么点困难就退缩……想必父亲会喜闻乐见。他讽刺地想。

他硬跟着维纶来到埃索达，从不好的角度看，和离家出走也没什么区别。德莱尼人的先知在达纳苏斯峰会结束前，因为另一件事需要离开，而安度因和瓦里安的争吵就爆发在先知告辞的前一夜。父子俩当时的气氛比岩石还要僵硬，安度因断然拒绝父亲关于圣光的任何解决途径，径直来找维纶。

维纶接纳了他。

现在想起来，如果当时维纶拒绝了他的请求——当然安度因确实是打算那他就一直跟在德莱尼人后面的——他甚至不敢想象他要怎么面对父亲。

或许维纶也明白，小王子当时别无选择。毕竟，他是先知维纶。

安度因叹了口气。维纶的课程和暴风大教堂里他所耳濡目染的牧师教程截然不同。这里没有必须大声念诵的祷文，也没有几个又几个小时的冥想、探讨，更没有曾经令他望而生畏的无数条严格的戒律。除了传授给他必要的祷言或者魔法知识之外，先知只是鼓励他不要整天读书，而是多在外面走走，多和其他人说说话，认真聆听他们的故事。刚开始王子对于这种宽泛的指导课程感觉非常新鲜，一个星期之后，他反而觉得有点无聊了。

如果现在维纶给他一本枯燥的祷文他一定一口气把它背下来……不，说不定真给他他又不想背了。

安度因无意识地抚摸着卡片。

圣光会指引你的道路……

不是怀疑，但是这几天以来，他一直很疑惑。圣光之路就只是这么随随便便，毫无庄严？它完全颠覆安度因对于牧师这个职业的全部概念。

或者，维纶所注视着的东西，他现在还无法理解？

——又或者，有什么能够证明先知没有在敷衍一个孩子？毕竟，安度因执着地想要跟着他学习圣光的举动，对于先知而言，刚开始是一种彻底的困扰吧？

维纶真的愿意指导他吗？

王子又叹了口气。想这些也没什么用。他又揉了揉眼睛，好困。由于他表现出的疲劳太明显，今天的功课被先知提前结束了。

……或者至少，维纶的措辞是这样的。

他带着点挫败感站起身，往银行走去。如果没记错，上次他把一本看了一半的历史书忘在那。正好，多了一张书签。

他路过邮箱。淡紫色的水晶发出微弱的蜂鸣声，抓住他的脚步。

邮件？王子惊奇地望着那块水晶和它下面正在弹出来的木色小容器。谁会给他发邮件？

带着一点无法解释的疑惑，安度因揭开那个魔法空间。他看到一个信封，有他的巴掌那么大。暴风城的王子新奇地翻弄信封，然后打开它。

一张夹杂着深粉色和金色闪光的卡片从里面掉出来。维纶的卡片？安度因把它翻到正面，看到上面细长的手写体通用语：

你选择了圣光；

我选择了你。

一瞬间，安度因摒住了呼吸。

他刚开始觉得这语气是不是有什么不对，但是又立刻醒悟。这是维纶会使用的语气。王子盯着卡片，呆呆地站着，忘记了所有动作。

维纶……知道他的心思？

当然了，他是先知维纶——安度因回想起德莱尼圣骑士的抱怨——先知就像空气，或者圣光，无所不在。

安度因再次回想起这几天总是在他脑海中盘旋着的暗中的质疑。他感觉耳朵红了。

现在他彻底理解那些可怜的德莱尼人了。

好吧……既然这样。王子羞愧地捂住脸。就像维纶的教诲一样，他别再一直埋在书堆里了，出去走走吧。

他可以去探索一下埃索达周边的荒野；或者，也可以去碧蓝岗哨，帮帮那里的难民——如果有关大灾变的那些传言为实的话。

 

=====

 

脑洞来源：官方小说《维纶：先知的教诲》

 

安度因.乌瑞恩跪在柔软的泥土上，双手放在一株鞭笞者上。这是埃索达坠落艾泽拉斯所产生的变异体中，少数还残存的一种。两名德莱尼分立这生物的两旁，为王子压制着它。他们用温柔的力道阻止它挣脱并逃避从这年轻孩子双手导引出的圣光。德莱尼的任务一度是修补他们来到这世界时造成的毁命性灾害，但在这项工作完成后，他们发现在还有其他地方需要他们的力量。首先是和燃烧军团的战争，然后是前往巫妖王的冰冷领域。如今……则是收拾大地裂变后的余殃。

有些这种遭到扭曲的怪物迷失在困惑中，悲剧性地在疯狂与痛苦中漫游，受这场骇人的灾祸影响而失去原有的生命意义。安度因第一次看到这种生物时，他感到的并不是恶心，而是悲伤。“我必须帮忙。我必须试着帮忙。”他在维伦身边学习的第一次休息，王子就冲进秘蓝岛的荒野，随行的德莱尼跟在他身后狂奔。现在他们担任他的枢纽，协助他呼唤圣光治疗这变种怪物。安度因不了解这东西出了什么问题。他不需要了解。

圣光能了解。它的力量在年轻王子的体内流动，他是一条通道，由圣光负责导正他掌下这只翻腾不休的生物。治疗的行为总是让安度因感觉像是将钥匙插进正确的锁里，将适当的工具用在正确的地方，而他与这些德莱尼相处的时光也让他证明了自己的天赋。他在这古老种族的监护下逐渐建立自信，特别是经过那位长生的先知指导之后。“不论你能否看见，我是对的，父亲。麦格尼说得没错，这是我的使命。”

这个想法让他感到悲伤。他深爱自己的父亲，但瓦里安和安度因之间，基于性情和经验不同而产生的鸿沟，实在太巨大了。“你为什么不能理解呢，父亲？我不像你。这是错误的吗？难道在我们的差异之间，在我身上，没有任何值得学习的东西？”

以自己来说，安度因后悔于他们之间的争吵。他父亲坚持用对待孩子的方式对待他，而先知、麦格尼和其他人都显然不这么看待，并能理解他日渐萌芽的价值。安度因和他的父亲在达纳苏斯的联盟高峰会议上起了争吵，瓦里安对他出手，像个恶角一样紧抓着他的手臂，让他感受到一阵剧痛。安度因这辈子最骄傲的时刻，就是在经历过那场争执之后，先知用他柔和而异常的语调对他说话，邀请他以被监护人的身分到埃索达学习。

父亲，你为什么不能理解，我非去不可？难道你看不出这邀请代表着多大的光荣？

安度因将注意力扭转回当下，拋开自怜的情绪，让注意力回归到鞭笞者的身上。他立刻对自己发誓，他绝不会失去对这次经验的敬畏之情。治疗经常被视为平淡无奇，是属于世俗的奇迹；但安度因不这样看待。因为他认识了圣光，一切治疗的根源。每一条生命，每一条。都是个奇迹。

如今在王子面前的，是一株美丽绽放的植物生命，紫绿相间，笔直而茂盛。德莱尼放开了他们的束缚。其中一人弯身鞠躬，认可了这男孩所达成的功绩。

背后一阵骚动让安度因从施法治疗的恍惚状态中清醒，他这才理解到自己的“尊臀”正陷在泥巴中。“真有威严。”安度因想。“父亲会气得全身发抖的。”


End file.
